Death Wish
by Viico Black
Summary: Yuuki esta cansada de ser siempre la victima, asi que para evitar seguir haciendo daño a la persona que mas quiere tomara una decision precipitada. Esto fic es demasiado extraño...bueno solo triste..
1. Castigo

1. Castigo

Si hubiera una manera de disculparme contigo por todo lo que he echo lo haría, sin embargo no existe ninguna manera en que me puedas perdonar por lo que estoy apunto de hacer, no me duele porque tu nunca sabrás lo que hice por ti, todo es parte de este plan, aunque tu siempre fuiste el que tenia todo calculado, esta vez la que se esfuerza porque todo sea perfecto soy yo. Aunque quiero que sepas que todo lo que hago y todo lo que hice es, fue y será con el único fin de que tú seas feliz.

Si hubiera tan solo una manera de evitarlo créeme que no haría nada de esto, pero no existe otra forma, por que en realidad siempre estuviste consciente de a donde nos iba a llevar todo lo que hicimos. Ahora no recuerdas nada de mí, y aunque admito que me duele un poco debo decir que, siento que me liberaste y no solo lo siento estoy segura de que lo hiciste, ahora no te dolerá esto y todo será más fácil para ambos.

Parece que nuestro destino estuvo marcado desde el momento en que nacimos, nuestra vida ha sido una tragedia constante. Pero tú siempre esperaste pacientemente a que todo saliera como lo planeabas, y así fue. Pero tu único error nos condeno, nunca tomaste en cuenta en tus planes que, aunque diferentes, somos personas y las personas suelen tener sentimientos, sentimientos que los llevan a hacer cosas que en otras circunstancias no harían, tal vez por eso estoy haciendo lo que hago, tal vez por eso aunque todo ha salido perfecto no nos sentimos completos, tu has dicho varias veces que aunque estemos juntos no estoy completa, una parte de mi corazón no esta contigo, y eso te hace daño , por eso hago esto para no dañarte mas.

Veo tu cara mientras duermes, pacifica, tranquila, has perdido todos los recuerdos que te atan a mí, y ahora no sabes ni siquiera quien soy, todos saben que es mi culpa. Nadie lo dice, saben lo que puedo hacer si me enojo. Han visto lo que te hice. Te lo juro no fue mi intención, te lo juro si hubiera una manera de pedirte perdón.

Tú siempre fuiste paciente, desde el momento en que me despertaste estuviste a mi lado ayudándome a manejar mi nueva vida haciendo todo para que yo estuviera segura y llegara a ser la persona que se suponía que fuera. Pero yo aun era pequeña para controlar a mi verdadero yo y nunca supe el daño que te hacia hasta que te desvaneciste en mis brazos, hasta que te vi caer y creí que habías muerto, si hubiera sido cualquier otro el que atacara te hubieras defendido pero no lo hiciste por que era yo, tu nunca me harías daño. Ahora me doy cuenta que yo a ti si. Por eso he tenido que tomar esta decisión, antes de que pueda hacerte mas daño. Solo deseo que seas feliz, porque si hay una manera de disculparme es haciéndote feliz.

Algo dentro de mi , cree que esto no es correcto que estoy tomando la decisión muy apresurada, y tal vez tenga razón tal vez debería de quedarme a tu lado y ayudarte con tu recuperación, dejar de ser una niña y tomar el lugar que se me fue asignado, gobernar a los nuestros a tu lado. Pero siendo sincera ambos sabemos que yo nunca podría llegar a ser la reina que tú ocupas y siempre vas a tener que estar cuidando de mí, algo que te encantaría, pero sabes que no es correcto. Mi sola existencia ha estado poniendo en peligro la vida de los que amo. Así que para no causar más daño esta será mi última noche, por siempre.

Cuando despiertes no te darás cuenta de que me he ido, ni siquiera sabrás que alguna vez estuve ahí, ese es mi único consuelo y el peor de mis castigos.


	2. Provocacion

Nota: Acomode algunos hecho a mi gusto y bueno esta historia solo toma en cuenta los hechos del anime.

!

2. Provocación

Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo vi, cuando me prometió que algún día me mataría, esa vez me sentí terriblemente desdichada, pero ahora todo es diferente, porque antes sentía algo mas que este dolor que me consume, pero ahora lo único que espero es que cumpla su promesa. Mi querido Zero.

Desde que llego a casa siempre lo quise, incluso aunque el no se quisiera ni un poco, siempre quise protegerlo del daño, pero siempre fue inútil, Zero era la persona mas dañada que había alguna vez conocido. Ojala el también hubiera perdido sus recuerdos como yo, ojala hubiera sido mas feliz que yo y entonces tal vez no tendría porque lastimarlo así.

Tal vez sea contradictorio pero me alegro de que recuerde su pasado y que me odie y a todos los que son como yo, incluyéndose a el mismo. Por que yo sola no podría hacer esto.

Hace dos horas que salí de la mansión Kuran, nadie me detuvo, todos me miran con un poco de odio y temor, mas temor que nada, si mi hermano estuviera despierto no me habría dejado salir, pero no lo esta, tengo que enfrentar esa realidad. Kaname ya no esta, no es que este muerto, simplemente que para el ya no existo.

Tal vez soy demasiado trágica, tal vez mi vida no es tan complicada pero yo ya no puedo seguir aquí, no puedo avanzar mas, estoy perdida y no entiendo como puedo salir adelante, siempre he tratado de hacer feliz a la gente que me quiere pero de verdad ya no puedo más, esto es demasiado, me canse de ser mártir, y si sigo aquí es lo único que me espera, por siempre.

Estos pensamientos no dejan mi mente mientras me acerco al bosquecillo que rodea la academia Cross, cerca del establo, estoy segura de que el esta ahí, puedo sentirlo, aunque el a mi no, los sangre pura tenemos los sentidos mas desarrollados, mi pobre Zero no va a saber que pasa hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Ojala y un día me perdone pero no tengo otra salida, es un vampiro de nivel E con un poder demasiado grande, un vampiro que necesita desesperadamente mi sangre, el lo sabe con esas pastillas a duras penas existe pero si bebe mi sangre, si me consume entonces tendrá una larga vida, no eterna, no soy quien lo convirtió, pero vivirá lo suficiente. Suficiente para odiarse a si mismo… tal vez, suficiente para vengarse y matar a Kaname, suficiente para vivir por ambos…el no haría eso Zero no es así, se culparía por la eternidad por no haber podido controlarse estoy consciente de que le arruinare la vida, pero ya he sido buena por demasiado tiempo sacrificándome por los demás, ya fui mártir mucho tiempo, no es que Zero tenga que pagarlo pero es la única manera. Ojala algún día entienda…ojala algún día me perdone.

Es curioso a ambos los amo, de uno me alejo para no dañarlo y corro al otro para causarle un gran dolor.

Estoy totalmente consciente de lo que hare mientras me acerco mas al establo, aun no sabe que estoy aquí. Ha llegado el momento mi miedo crece, solo me hubiera gustado poder despedirme una vez mas me hubiera gustado tener una noche mas, siento las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas pero no importa realmente.

Este establo es un buen lugar, realmente hermoso el mejor sitio para morir, creo.

"Zero" digo, mi voz apenas en un suspiro, pero me oye, viene hacia mí, Su rostro refleja su emoción característica, enojo mezclado con tristeza, "Yuki" dice, o eso creo, su voz es incluso mas baja que la mía. Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, caen sin que pueda contenerlas, no se si es por verlo que me invade la melancolía o es mi propia mente, siguiendo con su plan, Zero me querrá proteger y estará vulnerable ante mi. Ya no se que estoy pensando, ya no puedo pensar.

"Sálvame, por favor, sálvame" No puedo mas me derrumbo en el suelo el se acerca y levanta mi rostro, lo acaricia. "¿Quién te daño?" me pregunta, no es la reacción que esperaba, esperaría que me despreciara y gritara, en vez de eso me abraza "No dejare que te dañen otra vez, solo quédate aquí", en otras circunstancias me hubiera abandonado en sus brazos y hubiera hecho todo lo que el dijera, pero ya no quiero ser frágil no quiero que me cuiden, quiero escapar.

"Perdóname Zero" me ve a los ojos su rostro refleja confusión, saco una pequeña daga que tenia escondida y se la entierro en el abdomen, sus ojos se abren, demostrando plenamente la sorpresa ante mi acción. "Perdón, perdón"

Esta muy dañado, no solo es una simple daga, es una daga de cazador, tan fuerte como la bloody rose. Muerdo mi labio inferior tan fuerte que logro abrirlo la sangre inunda mi boca, acerco mi cara a la suya, pálida, adolorida. Uno mi boca a la suya, sus pupilas se dilatan y sus iris cambian de color, la persona en mis brazos ha dejado de ser Zero, ahora es el vampiro.

Siento sus colmillos crecer, reclama el resto de mi sangre, la necesita. Su sed es voraz, siento como la sangre va abandonando mi cuerpo, he dejado de ser yo la que carga con su cuerpo ahora es el, quien parece que me quiere destrozar, no lo culpo.

Lo ultimo que veo antes de que la oscuridad se apodere de mí, es la cara de Zero dándose cuenta de lo que ha hecho, lo escucho gritar mi nombre pero ya no me importa porque ya no siento, ya no queda nada vivo en mi.

No me duele darme cuenta de que esto al final yo lo provoque, solo hubiera deseado no ver el horror dibujado en su cara, pero solo es el resultado de la suma de mis provocaciones.


End file.
